Field of the Invention
TNF-α binding proteins and their uses in the prevention and/or treatment of acute and chronic immunological diseases are provided.
Background of the Invention
There is a need in the art for improved binding proteins capable of binding TNF-α (also referred to as tumor necrosis factor, tumor necrosis factor-alpha, tumor necrosis factor-α, TNF, and cachectin). Provided are a novel family of binding proteins, CDR grafted binding proteins, humanized binding proteins, and fragments thereof, capable of binding TNF-α with high affinity and neutralizing TNF-α.